Cherry Blossom In The Sand
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: A group of medics travel to Suna to help out during a war. Will love find its way into the mission somehow? Sakura x Kankuro
1. A Mission In Suna

**Okay dudes! I had this one scene (kissy gushy scene) in my head for a long time, and finally decided to put it into words. But that scene isn't until the second chapter so you better read on! Thus begins my lovely love story! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

----------

Chapter 1: A Mission In Suna

Sakura brushed a clump of petal-pink hair that was sticking to her face. The desert sun was beating down hard on her shoulders, and she could almost feel her skin burning. Beads of sweat ran down the side of her head. _Why did Tsunade-sama have to send us to the _desert_? It's so hot, _She thought.

"It's just up ahead," said one of Sakura's comrades, pointing to some buildings in the distance. Sighs of frustrated relief passed most of the medic-nins' lips. They had been traveling for a whole day on foot, and were ready for a break.

The group of kunoichi had been assigned a mission in Sunagakure, the shinobi village hidden in the sand. They were to tend to any warriors' injuries as they came in from the battlefield. Suna was currently in a war with a neighboring nation, though it wasn't the Land of Fire. Only the most elite medics were chosen for the task, and Sakura was glad she was picked.

Sakura took a swig of water from her canteen just as buildings started to appear around them. They had successfully reached Suna. The small group of women wound their way through the streets until they got to the Kazekage's home. From there, they knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a reply. A woman with aqua eyes and four ponytails holding back her sandy blonde hair answered the door.

"Temari?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Hm?" Temari turned to the green-eyed Leaf kunoichi. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? …Sakura, is it?" Sakura nodded and smiled. Temari beckoned the group in. "Come in, the Kazekage is expecting you in his office."

Sakura caught up to Temari and fell into step with her. "So, how did you snag a job at a place like this?"

Temari chuckled, "I don't work here, I live here."

"What?"

Temari stopped at a regal-looking door and opened it. "The Kazekage is my brother." The door swung open to a red-haired man sitting at an oak desk piled with papers.

"G-Gaara is the Kazekage?!"

Gaara motioned for the ladies to enter, and they all took a seat or leaned against a wall. Temari stood near the door, listening quietly. "You will all be staying here for the remainder of the war between the Land of Wind and the Land of Grass. Various wounded shinobi will be returning every week, expecting medical attention. You will report to the village hospital daily, where the men will await healing. Here, we have three spare rooms, so two of you will share each residence," Gaara paused and glanced around the room. "Go upstairs, choose a room, pick a roommate, and report to the main dining room at 6:30 for dinner. More assignment announcements will be made then. You're excused."

The six medic-nin filed out of the room and followed Temari out of the room and followed Temari up an immaculate staircase. She then pointed down a hallway lined with closed doors, gesturing to each one as she described them. "The farthest one down on the left is mine, the other two on that side are my brothers'. Those three on the right are for you. There are bathrooms in each one, but there's no hot water, so if you want a warm shower, there's another on the other wing that gets hot water. The kitchen and dining room are connected on the lower level, as well as a living room and some offices. Knock yourselves out," she finished. The six young Leaf ninjas claimed their rooms and started to get settled in. Sakura was rooming with a shy little kunoichi named Takara. She was nice, but not Sakura's first choice.

The two unpacked their few belongings and staked their claims on beds. Sakura decided that she was going to explore the house for a while. She hopped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. _Maybe I can help cook dinner or something,_ she thought.

As she entered the large kitchen, Sakura found that she was right. Temari was struggling to prepare a large meal on her own while a guy in black clothing looked on, an expression of amusement clearly written underneath the kabuki makeup hiding his face.

"Kankuro, could you **please** give me a hand here?" Temari asked frantically.

"Nope, I'm busy."

Temari let out a frustrated huff and turned back to the stove, muttering to herself.

"Um…Temari? I'll help you…if you need it," Sakura offered quietly. Temari whirled around and beamed at the girl before her.

"You're a lifesaver! Do you think you could help me chop up vegetables for the main course?" Sakura nodded and took the knife from Temari. "Great! Just slice all of those and then dump them in this pot on the stove," instructed Temari.

The women resumed preparing the food while Kankuro continued to watch from a barstool at the counter. Since Sakura was chopping vegetables on the opposite side of the counter as he was, she occasionally looked up to see him observing her intently, a mischievous look on his face.

After a while, the puppeteer reached over and popped a carrot slice in his mouth. "Hey!" Sakura scolded. "We need that for the meal!F"

"No you don't, I need it for…_medical_ reasons," Kankuro countered.

Sakura gave him a look. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I wouldn't argue with me if I were you, I've got a knife."

Kankuro quit talking and stood up. "I gotta go. Good luck getting that all done in a half-hour Temari. See ya."

"It's six o'clock already?" Temari shouted in a frenzy. "We've got to hurry, Sakura! This has to be all served and everything! Pick up the pace!"

----------

The whole group sat down to a magnificent feast. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere was comfortable.

Near the end of the meal, Gaara stood up and made an announcement, "Three of you will be working at the hospital during one week, and then it will rotate and the other three will work. This first week you are with us, you will not work. Kankuro and Temari will show you around tomorrow to help you get familiar with you new setting. Be in the living room at nine o'clock tomorrow morning after breakfast to go 'explore.' Good night."

The weary party trudged up the stairs and into their rooms. Most of them went straight to bed, but Sakura felt the need to rinse the dust and sweat from the journey off in a quick shower.

She gathered all the necessary supplies and ventured towards the downstairs bathroom.

----------

On the way back to her room, Sakura noticed Kankuro struggling to get up the stairs with both hands full.

He spotted her and asked, "Hey, could you help me out here?"

"Alright," Sakura agreed as she took one of the crated from him. They lifted them up the stairs, and Kankuro kicked open his bedroom door. She followed him in and set her crate next to his.

"While you're here, do you think you could help me equip Karasu?"

Sakura shrugged one shoulder. "Why not?"

So he explained how to dip the ends of the daggers into the poison and then secure them in place in Karasu's concealed compartments. "Remember not to accidentally cut yourself after they've been poisoned."

Sakura nodded and tried one out. She quickly learned how to clip the weapons into the slots and Kankuro described how each part worked.

After a long while of poison-tipping daggers, Kankuro yawned and tossed his cat hood off to the side. Sakura stared as he ran a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Well, it's pretty late. I'll see you in the morning, Sakura. Thanks for lending me a hand."

"Sure, anytime. Good night," she said as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

----------

**Okie dokie, that's the end of the first chapter. Stick around!**

**Sorry if there are typos, but I didn't proofread the whole thing.**


	2. Don't Get Distracted

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been lazy. It's been finished for like six months already, I just didn't feel like typing it. Now I'm done! This is the chapter with the kissy gushy fluffy moment! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Sakura would fall in love with Kanky. Duh!**

----------

Chapter 2: Don't Get Distracted

The next morning, Sakura woke up early and shoved her feet into her fuzzy slippers and tied a bathrobe around herself. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and quietly shut the door so not to wake Takara.

Sakura yawned and stretched before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. She flipped on a light, thinking, _I guess I'm the first one up._ The pink-haired kunoichi shuffled over to the refrigerator and opened it, scanning its contents.

"Up a little early, are we?" came a man's voice from the doorway. Sakura spun around to meet the lazy gaze of Kankuro. Instead of the usual getup, he was dressed in a black T-shirt and dark pants. Sakura took notice of the absence of his kabuki makeup and cat hood.

"Um…yeah, I guess."

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two bowls and spoons. "Grab the milk," he said as he placed a box of cereal and two glasses on the counter, "and some juice while you're at it."

Sakura did as she was told and joined Kankuro at the table. They both prepared their breakfasts and began eating. Sakura glanced out the window to see the sun just peeking out from behind the sand dunes.

"There's a long day ahead," said Kankuro. "We're supposed to show you the **whole** village."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura refuted as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Maybe to you. There's about a hundred other things I'd rather be doing."

"Like what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, giving a group of six annoying Leaf medics and Temari a tour is pretty much a form of torture."

"You…think I'm annoying," Sakura looked down as memories of Sasuke telling her the same thing flooded her mind. She struggled to keep the tears inside by gripping the edge of the table.

"No. I'm not saying **you're** annoying," Kankuro placed a comforting hand on hers. "It's just that a lot of your companions are."

Sakura looked up at him and offered a small smile. He smiled back and removed his hand.

As they both resumed eating, the others gradually entered the kitchen in twos. Soon, everyone was enjoying breakfast over light conversation. Kankuro had quickly slipped away to another room when they first started arriving, and Sakura finished her cereal and went up to her room to get ready for the day.

She put on a fresh set of clothes, brushed her hair, and tied her headband securely around her head. Sakura put on her sandals and headed downstairs. As she was leaving, the others were just starting up the stairs to change. Sakura smiled to herself; she was used to being done early.

The pink-haired kunoichi sat in the living room waiting for everybody. The peaceful buzz of the women preparing upstairs lulled her into a gentle sleep.

----------

Sakura suddenly awoke to the slight shaking of firm hands on her shoulders. "Wake up. We've got to go, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked as her vision focused. Kankuro was kneeling in front of her, shaking her back and forth gently. He was wearing his cat hood and kabuki makeup, with Karasu tied to his back.

"Sakura, they left already. The others didn't want to wake you, so they went with Temari to see the village."

"Should we go catch up?" asked Sakura, standing up and rubbing her eyes. Kankuro stood as well, slightly shifting his puppet from its position on his back.

"Probably. They can't have gone far." Kankuro headed out the door and motioned for Sakura to follow, and she did.

The pair walked side by side down a dust-covered road towards the main district of Suna. Neither one spoke, for lack of anything to say. Sakura was lost in thought when Kankuro pointed out Temari and the medic-nin.

"There they are," the puppeteer said as he pointed at the group of females in front of a food stand.

Temari spotted them and waved them over. "Woke up a little too early, huh?" she asked, addressing Sakura.

"I guess so."

"Come on and join us, we're just getting started."

Sakura nodded and took part in the tour with enthusiasm all morning.

---------

The big assembly came back to the Kazekage's home early in the afternoon. They were all tired out from all the walking and talking they did.

The Leaf medics were instructed to get cleaned up before dinner, and most of them raced to the bathroom with hot water, determined to get there first. Sakura sighed and headed for her room.

There, the cool water of the shower felt soothing on her sweaty skin. Her long hair clung to her wet back as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her frame. Sakura put on a fresh dress and combed her hair out. She thought she would omit the hitai-ate for tonight, and walked downstairs into the kitchen, planning to aid Temari with the meal again. What greeted her at the doorway was something quite different from that of the previous night.

Kankuro was holding all sorts of ingredients and supplies for various dishes while peeling potatoes and also attempting to put out a small stove fire. An expression of panic was written all over his face.

He spotted Sakura standing in the doorway and tossed some of the kitchen utensils at her. "Help!" Sakura laughed and came over to lend him a hand.

"First of all, turn off the stove and pat out the fire with a damp rag," Sakura said as she demonstrated. "Then, **you** finish the potatoes and I'll…do whatever you were planning to do with this stuff," she said, holding out the various supplies in her arms.

Kankuro chuckled. "It was supposed to be for making lasagna."

"How come Temari's not cooking tonight?"

"We usually take turns cooking, but I've never made food for so many people before."

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

Sakura grinned mischievously. "Let's just order some burgers or something." 

Kankuro picked up a telephone. (A/N: I'm not sure they have phones but let's just say they do D) "They'll never ever know."

----------

After dinner, Sakura lingered at the sink, scrubbing dishes. Everyone else started towards their rooms to hang out, but some went into the living room instead. Gaara was working in his office, Temari was chatting with the Leaf kunoichi in the living room, and Kankuro had just disappeared somewhere, as he often did.

The pink-haired medic sighed and placed another dish in the drying rack. Sakura drained the water and dried her hands. She decided against joining the group in the living room, so she headed in the direction of her room. As she was walking down the hall, Sakura felt somebody's presence behind her. She spun around to see Kankuro leaning against the doorframe or his room, cat hood dangling in one hand. The tips of his hair were wet, as if he had just washed his face. He smirked at Sakura.

"Want to help me with Karasu again?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

They entered Kankuro's room, and Kankuro tossed his cat hood into a corner as he laid his puppet on the floor. "Grab those kunai on that shelf over there." Sakura approached a shelf lined with all sorts of weapons and reached for a pile of kunai knives. As she brought them over, Kankuro opened several compartments in Karasu's arms.

He motioned for Sakura to set the kunai on the floor and sit on the opposite side of the puppet. "Basically, we just have to insert those kunai into these slots just like yesterday. You won't die if you cut yourself, but don't anyway. You take the three arms on that side, and I'll take the ones on this side." Kankuro pushed some kunai over to Sakura and they began working.

When all the knives were placed in the slots and the compartments were clamped shut, Sakura stood up to leave. Just as she was about to open the door to go out, Kankuro asked, "Do you want to help again tomorrow?"

Sakura hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." She smiled to herself as she exited the room and walked down the hall to her own room. "I'd like that."

----------

Over the next few days, everyone residing in the Kazekage building kept busy going to the market, training together, and basically waiting patiently for the first wave of wounded ninja to roll in. Every night, Sakura helped with dinner until Temari insisted she relax instead of working while she was a guest. After dinner every day, Sakura helped work on Karasu with Kankuro. She stayed a little while longer every time, talking and brainstorming ideas for order-ins the next time it was Kankuro's turn to make dinner.

Gradually, the hour right after dinner became Sakura's favorite time of the day. She felt most comfortable with the puppeteer, he without his face paint or cat hood and she without her kunai or hitai-ate.

One night after the meal, Sakura entered Kankuro's room without knocking, as usual, and pulled Karasu into the center of the floor. She brushed a stray clump of hair aside and leaned against the wall, waiting for Kankuro to come out of the back storage room connected to his.

After a brief delay, Kankuro emerged from the dim storage room carrying one of the crates from the first day Sakura was in Suna.

"Remember this?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "How could I forget?"

The Suna puppeteer set the wooden crate down next to Karasu and pried the lid open. "I've been saving this." He reached in and carefully removed several pieces of coarse cloth bearing all sorts of spikes. He set it on the floor and shoved Karasu aside. Kankuro went back into the storage room. Sakura leaned forward curiously. He returned with a large puppet in his arms. He placed it on the floor where Karasu was and was and tipped it on its side.

"This is Kuroari. It's still not finished because it will be really hard to complete," Kankuro explained as he opened a large cavity in the main body of Kuroari. "We're going to get the spikes to line the inside of this."

"How are we going to do that?"

Kankuro smirked. "It's really a two-person job. One of us will hold the compartment open just enough for the other to insert the spikes."

"I'm assuming I'll be holding it open, right?" Sakura arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"You assume correctly."

Sakura leaned over and placed one hand on either side of the big opening. Her arms were spread so wide, her face hung just over the actual cavity. She tilted her head slightly to the side as Kankuro snaked the spikes in. He paused, and Sakura's arms began to ache. _Why did he stop?_ she wondered. The Leaf medic glanced up a bit, and met the gaze of Kankuro hovering just inches from her face.

"Why did you–"

Sakura was cut off by Kankuro locking his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss. The puppeteer removed his hands from within Kuroari and brought them to her face. Sakura released her grip on the puppet as well and laced her fingers around his neck. They only embraced like that for a few more seconds before they both drew back for air.

"Why did you…?" asked Sakura breathlessly.

Kankuro blushed ever so slightly and sat back. "I don't know, impulse?" He scratched the back of his head absently. "…Sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't the only one acting on impulse," Sakura said through a smile.

Kankuro grinned back at her before dragging Kuroari off to the corner of the room. Sakura stood and started for the door.

"Tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course."

She turned the doorknob and stepped out. Shutting the door behind her, Sakura strolled down the hall with a light, fluffy feeling in her chest.

----------

The following day went on normally: kill time until dinner, get kicked out of the kitchen (since it was Temari's turn to cook), enjoy a fabulous meal with everybody, and then disappear into Kankuros room to finish putting the spikes in Kuroari.

This time, though, Sakura felt slightly awkward sitting on his floor waiting for him to return from the storage room (which she now noticed was more like a storage _closet_) with the puppet and supplies. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap and cast her gaze at the space in front of her.

Kankuro emerged from the back room lugging the puppet behind him. He dropped it between himself and Sakura before plopping down wearily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Tired?"

Kankuro nodded and removed his cat hood sleepily, rubbing the back of his neck. He opened up the cavity in Kuroari and held it like that until Sakura placed her hands firmly on the puppet, holding the door open.

"Why does it need to be so big?" Sakura asked.

"Kuroari is supposed to be a trap set for enemies. It sits hidden in one spot while I use Karasu to maneuver the opponent into the cavity in Kuroari. The spikes cut into them, and later we'll have to put in other weapons to kill them quicker," Kankuro explained while he finished securing a section of the spikes in place. "Basically, it's used as a chamber for enemies to be tortured until we get them back to the Kazekage for questioning…or to kill them easier. It works hand-in-hand with Karasu."

"Mm," Sakura nodded. "I see."

"It'll be helpful for when they need me to go help out on the battlefield," he said as he finished applying the last of the spikes.

"You mean **you** have to leave too?"

"Eventually," replied the puppet master as he removed his hands from the large compartment carefully.

Sakura withdrew her hands as well. She glanced up at Kankuro, and found that he was also looking at her. "How long?" she asked in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"How long before you have to leave?" she repeated a little louder, her voice less shaky.

"I'm not sure. We won't know for a while."

"You'll be fine. I mean, you're an experienced shinobi, and you won't get hurt. I'm not just saying this to reassure myself or anything, just–"

Kankuro shut Sakura up by sealing their lips together. The Leaf kunoichi sighed inwardly. _He always knows how to get me to stop talking. I wonder why he only does this when I go off on a mad rant. How weird. _Sakura quit thinking and started kissing back. She wished she could just stay there in the Suna puppeteer's arms forever, not caring about anything outside of that room. She drew back and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I work the first wave at the hospital."

"Then you'll work tomorrow," said Kankuro, holding her closer to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and breathed in his scent.

"Yeah…tomorrow…"

"Do you still want to help me finish Kuroari afterwards?"

"Mm-hm," Sakura hummed as she closed her eyes. "What should we order for dinner?"

"Hamburgers."

"Again?"

"Yup." Kankuro kissed her forehead and stood up. Sakura stood as well. "Good night."

"Good night," agreed Sakura as she planted a small peck on his lips. The Leaf kunoichi went back to her room, where she found her roommate, Takara, sitting on a stool by the window. At the sound of Sakura entering, Takara looked at her with question in her eyes.

"Where do you disappear to every night?"

Sakura faintly blushed. "N-nowhere."

"Hm…" Takara stood and walked over to her bed. As she got in, the shy little medic whispered, "Just don't get distracted. Remember our mission."

This advice pounded in Sakura's head as she quickly changed and slipped between the covers. Since Takara had turned out the light, Sakura laid awake for a long time, staring into the darkness. _Don't get distracted…Don't get distracted…_ The words sang her to sleep, gently, like a lullaby.

----------

**Whew! Finally up! Just one more chapter to go people! I really appreciate your feedback, so please keep reviewing:D**


End file.
